Thunder
by Spirit-Animal-Jade
Summary: The gang are on camping trip and to say Jade is not pleased would be an understatement. When a certain someone stumbles into her tent in the middle of the night, what will unfold? Jori but with on-going Bade, and references to Beck by Jade. But mostly Jori.


**AN: Hihi. Well, I've written a Victorious fic. And it's Jori (Mainly. My otps won't leave me alone) *giggles* Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I sure don't own Victorious. But can you imagine how good that would be? Beck and Jade at your every command! Reminds me of a dream I once had…which we won't go into…**

Jade pulled the chord of her sleeping bag tighter around her and wriggled her toes down to the bottom of the bag, so as to achieve maximum coverage for minimum body heat loss. She was fucking cold. And pissed off. But mainly cold. The squat little tent she was 'sleeping' in (yeah right as if anyone was sleeping in this kind of fucking weather) shook and twisted in what Jade could only imagine (as no way was she sticking her head outside to check, because like she said, she was freaking _cold_) was torrential rain worthy of monsoon season in the middle of some remote country in Africa. The rain was pummelling the tent roof so hard Jade was sure any minute the combined force would just break through the thin material and dump a gallon of water on her head. As for the wind, it was looking more and more likely that the tent would not remain in the earth's atmosphere much longer. The guy lines were being ripped out of the ground one by one and the corners of the tent were flapping, threatening to be blown clean away pretty soon. Puddles were forming at the edges of the tent and Jade groaned then swore softly, adjusting her position on the groundsheet so as to avoid them. Fucking _Beck.  
_

* * *

'_Come on Jade, come camping this weekend. It'll be fun, I promise. Please, for me?'_

_'How about we go deep sea shark diving instead, Oliver?'_

_'I think the Sharks would be more scared of you Jade. Please, it's just one night. The gang haven't hung out together for ages, you know.'  
_

_'Since when are we a GANG? Actually, scratch that. Since when am I part of said gang? I don't like them Beck.'  
_

_'You do really, I know. And you like me, don't you babe?'  
_

_'No, I detest you with the combined hatred of a thousand axe-murderers, Oliver, especially when you're forcing me to go on a freaking camping trip. I'm not five, I don't want to go to summer camp, Beck and roast marshmallows around a fire while singing fucking camp songs'  
_

_'I don't want to know what goes on in your head sometimes, babe… Axe-murderers? Really? We won't okay? Look, for me, please? You don't even have to share a tent with anyone, I'll bring a spare.'  
_

_'Urgh fine. You owe me, baby boy'  
_

_'I knew I'd win you over with my irresistible charm, babe.'  
_

_'Don't push it, Oliver. Anyway, can't we share a tent?'  
_

_'I don't think that would be wise Jade….'  
_

_'What? No sex either? You've got to be kidding me!'  
_

_'Jade! We'll be with friends? Don't you think we should refrain from doing that when they're like ten metres away?...Tent walls are not very thick you know, babe…'  
_

_'Might keep Tori away from you…'  
_

_'JADE!'  
_

_'What? Maybe if she hears us having sex, she'll know you're mine and keep her little Latina hands off you.'  
_

_'Jade, we've been dating for three years. I'm pretty sure she knows. And we are not having sex!'  
_

_'Prude.'  
_

_'I'm anything but.'  
_

_'Who would be, with me as their girlfriend?'  
_

_'So you'll come then? With your OWN tent?'  
_

_'Christ Beck, fine, yes I'll come, if you'll stop whining about it. God!'  
_

_'I love you'  
_

_'You too, prude.'  
_

* * *

And now look where she was. Freezing her ass off, alone, with the tent about to collapse on top of her, leaving her either exposed to the hurricane outside and to drown in it, or possibly to suffocate under the tent material. Whilst she enjoyed pain, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. This was long and drawn out and down-right uncomfortable and she really _really _wanted to give Beck a piece of her mind for bringing her here to this god-forsaken place. And that piece would hurl obscenities at him until he apologised and hugged her and then made out with her because fuck, _was she cold. _She shut her eyes, hoping to at least block out the pounding rain when suddenly overpowering the downpour came a roll of almighty thunder, so strong it sounded as if the earth should be moving from the vibrations. A second closely followed, and Jade could hear it bouncing and echoing off the nearby Californian hills, creating a soul shaking noise. She smirked. This was turning into a storm of biblical proportions. Besides, she enjoyed thunder. It was exciting and she revelled in measuring how close it got as it got louder and louder. It reminded her of the stories her father used to tell her during the rare storms to hit the west coast, before he got so work obsessed, forgot what it was like to have a daughter, and before she knew the meaning of sarcasm or how to use it. '_Listen Jadey, the giants upstairs in the clouds are playing bowling. Can you hear them? The big scary noise is when they get a strike. All the pins come tumbling down. Can you hear them Gem?' _ She smiled again, imaging huge versions of herself and Beck, Cat and Tori having a game of ten-pin bowling in the clouds, screaming when they got a strike and all the little stick figures back on earth being oh so confused and scared by the big, loud noise- before a deep frown stole over he features. Fucking _Dad. _Fucking _Beck. _Another clap of the thunder shook the summer storm air around the tent, this one louder than all previous others, sounding directly above them and Jade sighed deeply. Suddenly the thunder had lost its appeal. She shut her eyes.

Without warning, the sound of the small zip on the front of her small, two man tent being roughly tugged up wards filled her ears and her eyes flew open in time to see a lithe tanned , bedraggled form stumble into the tent and collapse in a sopping heap at the end of her sleeping bag.

'SHIT VEGA! What are you doing? Get out!' she practically screamed as she bolted upright in her sleeping bag, brushing the sides of the tent and causing some water to leak through, splattering her head. She winced and then continued to stare at Tori. The body at the end of her feet untangled itself and turned to face her.

'J-J-Jade?' she stammered, wiping her soaking wet hair out of her eyes.

'No Vega, it's me, the Queen of Sheba,' she drawled, raising a studded eyebrow. 'Yes, it's fucking me. Now, what the hell are you doing in my tent? Tell me.'

Tori frowned, glancing around the confined space as if to check if she really was where she appeared to have landed, and then turns reluctantly to lock eyes with Jade again. 'I..I, err, thought this was Andre, Robbie and Beck's tent. Obviously not.'

'You wanted to visit BECK?'

She quickly back-tracked. 'Err no, not Beck- Andre! I wanted to see Andre because err, well I, err I-' she was cut off by an extreme thunder-clap, right over the campsite, one that even made Jade start, and Tori squealed and ducked, covering her head with her arms and screwing her eyes shut. She whimpered.

Jade began to laugh. 'Are you _scared, _Vega? Is the big bad thunder storm _scaring _you?'

Tori's head remained wedged between her knees. She shook her head. 'N-no.'

'Really? Because it sure seems like it, Vega.' Jade widened her eyes and pouted whilst putting on her 1940's movie actress voice that she so loved to mock Tori with. 'Why, look at me, poor itty-bitty Tori, all fwightened by a lickle bit of thunder. Won't anybody save me?' Jade threw back her head and laughed again, teeth glinting in the dim light, until her mocking got too much for Tori.

'I DON'T talk like tha-' Once again she was cut off by a roll of intense thunder and she practically threw herself into Jade's arms, whimpering under her breath and clutching her arms around Jade's neck and torso and burying her head into her stomach. Jade recoiled after a couple of seconds of pure shock at the Latina's sudden actions.

'Vega!' she exclaims, prising Tori's hands from around her middle, 'Seriously, grow some, it's just a thunder storm. It can't hurt you. And no offence, you look and feel like a drowned rat.' Her pyjamas were already damp from the brief contact with Tori's skin.

'Sorry,' Tori muttered straightening up and retracting her arms, but she didn't move from Jade's side. There was only a couple of centimetres between them. 'It's just, I dunno, I've always had a phobia of thunder I guess. I can't help it and I was getting really scared alone in the tent, because Cat was fast asleep and she wouldn't wake up and I started freaking out a little bit, okay a lot, then I thought I would risk the rain to talk to Andre and then-'

'Geez Vega, slow down. Then you stumbled into here by mistake? Just my luck; a wet whiny Vega.'

Tori shot her a look of annoyance but shuffled closer to her and flinched when the thunder continued. 'I can't go back out there Jade. I just can't. I don't even know which tent's mine anymore.'

Jade threw back her head and groaned. 'Fine. Stay. I'll only get yelled at tomorrow by Beck if I send you out into the rain to drown, and as appealing the idea of your imminent death is, I don't enjoy being yelled at by my boyfriend.'

'So I can stay?' Tori fixed her chocolate eyes on Jade's sea green ones.

Jade hesitated, then blinked, slowly to bring the girl in front of her into focus. 'Christ Tori, yes.'

Tori squealed, this time out of happiness and resumed her position of limbs thrown around Jade, head buried on the crook of Jade's neck and her dishevelled chestnut hair brushing her chin. Jade tensed at her touch but then reluctantly accepted the hug. Tori shifted in her arms and sighed and Jade's eyebrows shot up. This isn't right. The Latina's hair is brushed her lips and she spat it out roughly and shrugged the other girl off her.

'That's enough, Vega.'

Tori let her arms slide down Jade's sides again and jutted her bottom lip out. 'But I'm _cold' _And well Jade'll be damned if the path Tori's touch had travelled just a moment ago hadn't erupted in goose-bumps all along her fair skin. But like Tori, she was cold, right? She shook her head vehemently to clear these thoughts and turned to face the girl.

'So am I Tori. Deal with it.' But she noticed the tanned girls arms were covered in goose-pimples and her soaked hair was slowly dripping a rather large puddle on the groundsheet. What was she thinking wearing a tank top and sweats anyway? Of course she was going to fucking freeze! They're camping for god's sake. Tori is still looking at her, a question in her eyes. Jade knows what it is, but no way is that happening. No way. Tori could just carry on sitting there, in her silly little pyjamas that showed entirely too much tanned, unblemished, soft looking skin-woah what? Another blink. No, that was not happening. Nope.

'Ja-a-ade?' Tori began. Jade snapped her gaze back to Tori's face from where it had been examining the perfect slope and curve of Tori's long exposed legs. Because that needed to stop.

'You are not getting in this sleeping bag with me.'

'But I'm cold, Jade, and it's still raining outside.'

'I'd rather stick pins in my eyes.'

Shiny lips tinged with blue formed into a perfect pout. 'You don't mean that. Please Jade?'

'No, Vega.'

She hunched over, wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging them to her chest while the rain continued to lash down outside the tents canvas walls. Jade watched her shiver and the steel bar down her spine seemed to melt a little. 'Fine, but only until you're warm, then you can get the fuck out. Deal?'

Her head jerked up, a smile plastering her face and she scrambled over to Jade's side and to seek the zip to the sleeping bag before eagerly tugging it down. Jade tried not to concentrate on the band of skin between the hem of her white wifebeater and waistband of her shorts, in such dark contrast to the golden hue of her skin that she was inadvertently showing off while bending down next to her. Because that's a little gay isn't it? Fine, she has nice skin, so what? Jade is distracted from her musings when Tori climbs in next to her and started wriggling around to get fully wedged into the bag. There isn't as much space as she thought there was. Tori's feet collide with her legs and she snaps.

'Watch it, Vega!'

'Sorry, sorry.' she replied and Jade rolled over onto her side, away from her so she didn't have to look at Tori while she struggled into the bag. Tori continued to wiggle around, limbs being thrown around everywhere. Tori's body was brushing repeatedly up and down Jade's back and slipping over her bum. Jade feels she should mind more. She lets out a small groan and she's unsure whether it has more to do with what Tori's doing or her growing annoyance.

'There just isn't much room, I just- urgh, hang on- If I just,' Tori's mumbled under her breath and Jade cut her off.

'Tori, you do realise you're practically grinding against me right now? Cut it out!' and she rolled back around to face her, too late to realise that now Tori is all the way in the bag their faces were level and extremely close together. _Well then, this was new_. Tori's face had lit up in a severe blush and she was avoiding Jade's gaze. This meant, however, her eyes were directed at Jade's cleavage instead.

'Jesus Vega, your face looks like a stop sign. What, afraid of a little sex reference?'

If possible Tori's face got even redder and she flicked her gaze back up to Jade's face, still not meeting her eye contact though. Jade is vaguely aware that she's making herself a little uncomfortable with this situation, but she seemed to be putting Tori in more discomfort, so she persevered and directed a sly smirk in Tori's direction. 'Hmm, Vega?'

'N-No, of course not.' Tori kept her eyeballs directed downwards as she spoke which gave Jade the opportunity to study Tori's face. Paler than usual, due to the cold, but those damn high cheekbones were still there, leading to wide cat like chocolate eyes, framed with dark lashes, still damp from the rain. She appreciated beauty when she saw it. She just didn't think Tori had the right to make her feel like this. So the messing-with-tori-vega's-head project would commence, with a few self-sacrifices.

'You do know girls and girls can still have sex right. It's called scissoring. And I do love scissors Tori. I do.' All of sudden the lack space and thin clothing between them became apparent to Jade. She didn't like it. Tori, however widened her eyes and shifted a little, as if trying to shuffle away from Jade, but the confines of the sleeping bag wouldn't allow it and instead one of her legs slipped until it was resting on Jade's thigh. Jade raised her eyebrows, trying to ignore the searing heat the skin on skin contact was conjuring. 'Are you _trying _something, Vega? It's called a joke.'

'I'm not that naïve Jade. But I'm not a lesbian either.' Her leg still doesn't move. Jade shuffled closer. Again she's unsure how much of the action is caused by the game she's trying to play, or this weird magnetism she's feeling. Tori flinched. Jade smirked and leant forward so her face and Tori's were centimetres apart, their breath mingling. Her breaths in are Tori's breaths out. She is both repulsed and captivated by the idea.

'You don't have to be lesbian to do stuff with a girl Tori. Who needs labels anyway? I have a boyfriend; I've done _stuff _with a girl.' She's bluffing but Tori doesn't realise because she's quirking an eyebrow, but not moving away like Jade thought she would. She just wanted to make her feel uncomfortable. Why isn't she moving away goddamnit? She carries on, regardless. 'Have you ever done _stuff_ with a girl, Tori?'

She shook her head slowly, eyes never leaving Jade's this time, and her eyes look warm but hesitant and confused. 'Err no. Jade?' Her words are questioning and bemused. Good, she wants to keep Tori on her toes. Jade leant in a millimetre closer.

'Shhh, Tori. Do you want to?' She brings her face impossibly close to Tori's until their noses touch and their lips brush, ever so slightly. This time she can feel how chapped Tori's are, but warm, very warm. So unlike Beck's. So foreign. Tori's eyes widened once more… and then they fluttered closed. And there it is. Tori Vega, wanting and waiting for her. The perfect little Miss Vega, ready to be kissed by a girl, and the girl who has hated her since the day she stepped through the school doors, no less. Her lips look beautiful. Kissable. Woah. Gay. How the hell did they get here again? It was just fucking thunder. So why can't she go through with it? Jade sighed and pulled back, and Tori, like she can sense Jade wasn't there anymore, opened her eyes, a blush staining her cheeks.

'You weren't gonna kiss me, were you?'

'I was.'

'You were?'

'I was gonna mess with your head. Make you feel uncomfortable, so you might get out. Until you looked like you wanted it.'

'Did _you_ want it?'

'Next question, Vega.'

'Why did me wanting it change your mind?' Jade dragged a hand through her hair, sweeping it backwards, turquoise hair extensions flying.

'Because you're you. Miss perfection. Tori Vega. You _always _get what you want. The school. The main parts. The solos. My friends. My boyfriend. You're not getting me as well.'

Tori's nostrils flared and she inhaled sharply. When she speaks there's a hard edge to her voice. The kitten has turned into a Lion, Jade thinks to herself.

'How many times do I have to tell you, does Beck have to tell you? I don't. Want. Beck. I don't ask for the solos either. But I'm not going to turn them down because you feel bitter Jade, okay? I'm sick of you making me feel bad!' she threw her arms up in defiance. 'And you think I want this crush I have on you either-'

Tori seems to realise what she's saying and clamps her mouth shut. Too late. The damage is done. The sleeping bag seems even smaller now. Tori's leg is still draped round hers. They both froze for a second.

'Shit,' Tori whispered, struggling to get out of the bag even though the storm outside are still very much on-going. 'Shit, I should have not said that.'

The fact that Tori cursed makes Jade realise that this is different. Tori did not want her to know that. This is different to sabotaging her prome. This is different to taking swipes at her in the corridor. This is different to mocking her voice. This is real. And this kind of pain is going to stick with Tori. She knows what it's like to feel embarrassed and unwanted and insecure. She just doesn't show it. Because she's Jade West with the hot boyfriend and the mean words. Not the girl who desperately wants to just be someone, and to have people love her. She finds her pale arm shooting out of the sleeping bag to catch Tori's wrist and Tori stalled.

'What Jade? Going to make fun of my stupid little crush? Shoot me down? Go and tell the whole school that Tori Vega likes you so people can laugh? Go ahead. And I know I have no chance with you, you don't need to embarrass me even more.' She tried to wrench her wrist out of Jade's grasp but Jade's hold is firm and she pulled Tori back down to her.

'You have a crush on me?' she whispered.

'Did you not just hear what I said West?'

This time Jade flinched at the harsh use of her surname. '…Tori. I'm fucking sorry, okay?'

'I don't need your pity either.'

Tori's eyes are narrowed and there's a steely glint to them. Her chest is heaving under her outburst and the pulse point on her neck is jumping. She looks like a lion, geared up for a fight. And Jade gives in.

She forced Tori towards her and their lips meet with a clang. Tori's lips are hot and they feel like they're about to burn Jade's, but in a good way. It feel oh so good. Tori's kissing back, their mouths moving feverishly together, like in a dance and Jade gets the urge to bite down on Tori's lower lip, eliciting a moan from Tori. And Jade's tongue slips in and then they're duelling for dominance, this insane tongue dance. Her body feels like electricity. Alive. Hot. The last of her steel backbone is being melted by Tori's passion. She forgets why she started this, only that she wants it to continue. Her lips are so soft. So sweet tasting. So not like Beck's. Tori nibbles on her bottom lip and she gasps and pulls away for a split second. It's all it takes.

They are both left panting and gasping for breath. This is not how she envisioned the evening going when she agreed to come with Beck. She didn't think she'd be a) sharing a sleeping bag with Tori, b) kissing Tori or c) left breathless by Tori. She still felt warm all over. Let's add d) tuned on by Tori to the list. Fuck, but she had a boyfriend. Who she loved. _Beck._

'Ja-Jade?' Tori stammered, lips swollen and marked by Jade's teeth.

Shit, she cannot know that affected her. Jade cannot let her know she enjoyed that. She can't.

'Can you get over your crush now Vega? You've had me now. You always get what you fucking what, don't you? You've had me now. Quit wanting me. I have a boyfriend. You can't have me.' Jade's voice was laced with venom, and it looked like it was poisoning Tori just by being near her. Her smile stuttered and died and the light in her eyes went out. Good. Jade internally winces.

'You just want to hurt me don't you?' Tori questioned looking up at Jade through a parting in her hair and up through those long dark lashes of hers. 'You hate me that much, you want to mess with me by kissing me?'

'Get out of the sleeping bag, Vega.'

Jade closed her eyes. This wasn't meant to happen. Tori Vega was ruining her life before, now she was positively destroying it. She can't want her.

'No.'

'Get out Vega. Forget this happened.'

'Jade I-'

'You're fucking warm and dry now. We had a deal remember? Now, get out. '

Tori slowly clambered out of the bag and curled up on the groundsheet next to Jade. 'I'm not moving'

'Fucking fine. Stay. Just don't tell anyone okay?'

Tori looked at her for a minute, long and hard and Jade had the insane idea she was seeing more than just her face. Like she was seeing how she really felt about the tanned girl she was looking at. She felt like turning away.

'Right. Nothing happened. I get it. I don't have a crush on you. You hate me. Let's just ignore that those statements aren't true, Jade.'

'Oh, but they are Tori.'

Hating was the only option. Hating was safe. Hating created distance. Hating would make sure this never happened again. But now hating Tori Vega was starting to become a performance, a character. And that was what Jade West hated most of all.

**AN: So, this is the first Victorious fic I've finished, though I'm juggling a few at the moment. In fact, I should be a clown in a circus the amount of juggling I'm doing. This was inspired by a prompt on tumblr of 'thunder' by imjustateenagedirtbagbaby so thank you! I'm not entirely happy with it. I feel Jade is a ooc, but whatever. Now please review or I may stop juggling my fics, give up, and be kicked out of the circus which would just break my heart. So please, to save a young girls heart, review! (Also tell me how I could better nail Jade's character)**


End file.
